


Alternative gifts

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pokemon Journey, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto had thought he had improved enough to beat Kakashi by now. Turned out he was wrong about that and he's short on compensations.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Alternative gifts

**Author's Note:**

> 2 ppl are to blame for this idea lmao

Shit. Well, Naruto had been expecting… well not a sweeping win but he had thought that after everything had been said and done that he would have improved. He had fought so hard and seen so many various things along his journey. The cocky had been smacked out of him so long now. He knew better now.

And he was back to square one with this guy. He had thought he had improved. He had met new friends, trained morning noon and night. He had worked so hard only to lose to Kakashi again? Naruto sighed as he watched Kakashi return his two pokemon. Thankfully it was not a gym battle again. He had yet to win the badge off the man but so far… Naruto had a very long way to go.

Still he had not expected to run into Kakashi so far out here. People stuck to the lighter paths of the forest. Naruto had been investigating on his own and not looking for trouble. He hadn’t expected to see the man here and he had thought it was his luck to run into him. The challenge for battle had just fallen from him. He had not expected Kakashi to accept it.

But he was glad that he had. Even though Naruto had lost so… spectacularly. He had improved alright. He wouldn’t flog himself too much about it. The first gym battle had been a slaughter that had taught him plenty about himself and his friends. Naruto sighed as he returned his ninetails. She really needed to rest. Pikachu and Charizard had fought hard too but they had a long way to go.

“Uh.” Naruto muttered as he attached his pokeballs back onto his belt. “Is 2000 yen a good enough prize? I don’t have that much on me right now.” He confessed as he dipped his fingers into his back pocket. “Do you have your Nav on you? Or your pokegear? I can transfer the fund if you have the app.” Walking about with money wasn’t exactly something Naruto did. The first thing he had done was throw everything at the bank. He had gotten a little cocky here too. He hadn’t lost in such a long time he had stopped with compensations.

“I have my ‘Gear with me.” Kakashi’s voice was smooth as the man took out his gear. He stopped Naruto before he could begin the transfer. “Were you thinking about giving me one of the stones that could be found in this area or a TM?” The man’s low laugh made Naruto shiver. “I think I gave you a TM the last time we saw each other. An HM as well hm?”

“That came in handy.” Naruto recalled. “When I saw you at the centre before we went through the mountains.” It had been exciting to move all of those strong rocks with his friends while being guided by their light. “Uh… I know you’re a gym leader and all and I’m sort of broke.” He laughed. “I can give you some cool berries? If. You would like?” He finished as he looked up at the older man.

“I was thinking of getting something else.” There was a shift before Kakashi raised his gloved hand to his face. Naruto’s breath caught as he eyed the older man. Only for the man to chuckle before he tilted his head at him. “You fought well. Better than last time, instead of giving me things I don’t need… why don’t I give you something for trying so hard?”

“Something like…” Naruto trailed off as Kakashi got closer. “Kakashi?” The man’s gloved hand tipped his chin up slowly. A kiss? With Kakashi’s mask still on?

“Let’s call it a treat this time.” That low laugh had him leaning forward before he could even think about it.

X

If he had been clinging to anything like resentment after his loss. Naruto certainly would not have been clinging to it at this moment. Not right now, most certainly not. His fingers almost slipped off the trunk of the tree that he was pressed against. Kakashi’s low laugh only made him shudder. He would have tried to pull away no matter how he rubbed against the trunk but Kakashi’s hands kept him firm.

Kakashi’s treat… more than Naruto had thought he would get. There had been touching. Not a single kiss but when Kakashi had pushed him against the trunk of the Oran tree and lowered his pants. He had not expected something like that. He whimpered at the heat and the wetness. This was so unfair and at the same time-

This was a reward? Even though he lost? Naruto’s hips rocked forward and he groaned. He was unbearably hard. This was unlike anything he had experienced before. Toys and his own fingers could never replicate this. His breath hitched along with Kakashi’s change in pace.

“I can’t.” He was throbbing. He had no idea how long he had stood here legs spread for Kakashi. It wasn’t even what he thought it would be. If Kakashi was going to… he had better before Naruto went over the edge. “I can’t hold out.” He choked as Kakashi’s tongue trailed and traced wetly.

“That’s the point.” How could that voice be so sexy and smooth. “Just… feel.” That purr pushed him over the edge. He scrapped against the tree somewhat but his fingers clutched and released the tree trunk ahead of him as Kakashi’s fingers dug into his hips and kept him there as Naruto shuddered and came on the ground.

“Kakashi.” He tried to swallow but the words were slurred. His legs felt weak. His inner thighs were trembling. This man was so impressive and so strong. He just kept confusing Naruto though. He heard the sound of Kakashi adjusting himself before he wiped Naruto and then pulled his pants back up. next time for sure, if they met outside of the gym, Naruto hoped they would be alone like this.

X

“I’ll be seeing you again soon.” Kakashi promised as he watched a flushing Naruto look over his shoulder. “You’ve been getting stronger by the day. Soon I just might have a badge to give you.” Kakashi tapped his finger against his gloved face. “Or maybe another treat.” The cute flush almost made him want to tease Naruto again.

Almost. Kakashi was taking this thing slow. As tempting as Naruto was. Time and place. There was still some time to wait. He couldn’t get impatient. These things took time.

He tilted his head and sighed as he watched Naruto walk away. What a time to forget the lube when he travelled. He usually had it and while it had been fun to tease… he really wanted to take. “I’ll just quietly keep an eye on you.” He murmured. The road Naruto was taking… it would take him up to Anko. The way he was now, he might just beat her but he might as well call ahead and let her give her best. That was how he was going to get better… and make it to the champions league.


End file.
